An Unexpected Turn
by Swiftwidget
Summary: They say all best laid plans often go awry. Oh boy, do they ever. Running into a villain with the ability to fuse people was definitely not on the plan for the day. Inspired by toastyhat's fusion drawing of Mom Might. Toshinko/Mighty Parents. Mighty Family Fluff. (Why isn't Inko M. a character option? She's awesome.)
1. A Meeting of the Minds

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Mom Might fusion inspired by toastyhat's fantastic drawing on tumblr. Link to the drawing at the bottom of the page.

* * *

 **An Unexpected Turn: A Meeting of the Minds**

The world came back into focus slowly. Blurred concrete and a brick wall loomed close by. Sirens and garbled voices filled the air.

What … happened?

Ah, that's right. Izuku was on break and visiting with Inko. He invited Toshinori to brunch with them at a new western style restaurant in the shopping district. Then… A villain alert popped up on Izuku's phone. A villain who called himself Melder was fleeing the scene of a bank robbery nearby. He was infamous for his quirk that temporarily fused two people into one, which caused confusion and panic enough to distract or disable heroes and police officers in pursuit of him. Izuku had been explaining Melder's past run-ins with heroes when they turned a corner and the villain ran headlong into them and -

A hand hesitantly shook their shoulder. Someone was calling their names.

Everything ached.

Not as bad as he was used to - but why did her chest and abdomen hurt?

Nothing felt quite right. His head - her head - their head spun. Hard concrete scraped against their cheek and shoulder as they shifted to sit up. They looked down at their hands braced against the sidewalk, while wild and wavy hair fell around their face and tickled the back of their neck. They raised an unsteady hand, pinched a lock of the green-gold hair and held it in front of their face, confusion stirring in their gut.

"Mom? All Might? A-are you okay?" They knew that voice!

 _Midoriya! My son!_

They turned their head and found themselves face to face with an incredibly worried and fretting Izuku. Green eyes darted between their own, nervous and searching for - for what? The poor boy's hands shook as he reached out, not quite resting them on their arms.

"Izuku, my boy -" their brows furrowed as they brushed their throat. Their voice wasn't right; it was raspy and too low - too high - somewhere between feminine and masculine. They placed a hand on their forehead, trembling as the world spun out of focus.

"J-just keep c-calm. I-it's going to be okay," Izuku frantically muttered, looking like he might pass out himself. "M-my mom and A-All Might are f-fused. They're th-the same person. This - Y-you're in there right? Mom? All Might? M-Mom … Might?"

Immediately, everything snapped into focus and they pulled their boy into a hug.

"I'm - we're here, my boy." They held him close, gently running their fingers through and ruffling his curly hair. "We're right here. Are you okay, Izuku?"

"Y-yeah," Izuku stuttered awkwardly, wrapping his arms hesitantly around his mother and mentor. They sat like that on the sidewalk until both of their shaking subsided. Then Izuku sat back as his guardian - guardians? - released him, "Do you - Do you remember what happened?"

They looked around, brows furrowed in thought. The shopping district was a bustle of activity. A few heroes stood nearby, talking with a couple of the police officers on scene. Other officers were spread out taking statements from witnesses. An ambulance was parked close to the street entrance. Paramedics rushed about, tending to shell shocked patients who seemed too preoccupied staring at their own hands as if they did not recognize them.

"I - We-"

"Excuse me!" A young police officer jogged up to them, "Hi. Someone said you are one of the fusions?"

"Ah, yes?" They coughed slightly, a twinge flaring in their chest, and allowed Izuku to help them stand on unsteady legs. "Huh, I think I'm taller… maybe shorter?"

The young woman blinked in surprise, then smiled and pulled out a clipboard, "I am Officer Amaya. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure," they said, looking down at themself. Their individual outfits as Toshinori and Inko seemed to have mixed with them. Toshinori's khaki pants, belt and muted blue sweater-vest survived the fusion, along with Inko's rosy pink, collared shirt and brown flats. All the while, Izuku held onto their arm to keep them from falling over.

The officer gave them a quizzical look, "Are you two his parents?"

Izuku jolted while his fused mother and mentor gave the officer a conflicted look.

"Yes and no?" They furrowed their brows in thought as if trying to untie a particularly tough knot, "I'm - We're his mother and school teacher."

"I see," the officer nodded her head, absently adding, "It's just - In cases like these with Melder, we found couples who become fused have an easier time than strangers and you two are doing really well."

Izuku glanced at his fused guardians when they tensed and gaped at them when he caught the light blush creeped across their face.

"Well," they awkwardly brushed a hand through their hair, "We've known each other for a few months now, so I wouldn't say we are strangers." _We've been on first name basis for how long? Oh my…_

Officer Amaya smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Anyway, we're keeping track of people who were fused by Melder's quirk. I need to get your names for the report." The officer clicked her pen, looking expectantly at them.

"Toshinko Midoriyagi - ah." A blush spread across the fusion's cheeks. Then they chuckled and the chuckle unwound into a rolling laugh. They shook their head and held their aching side.

Izuku looked between them and the officer, his flustered expression flitting between worry and humor.

They shot the officer an embarrassed smile as they brushed a tear from their eye, "I might have mixed them up a bit."

"Maybe one at a time would be best," the officer said with a smile and a laugh. "Toshinko is a fun name though. Most fused people are advised by our councilors to go by some mix of their names, at least until it wears off. It gives them a better sense of their shared identity. They usually find it calming; although, it looks like you two are doing just fine together."

"Toshinko…" they glanced at Izuku, "What do you think?"

Izuku jumped, then seeing his fused guardians' questioning look, he flashed an uncertain smile, "Uh, I mean, sure. It's really up to you."

"I'll admit it certainly fits," Toshinko said with a hand on their cheek and a wide grin.

"Great!" The police officer chirped with a friendly smile, "So, your separate names are?"

"Inko Midoriya - ah - and this is my son, Izuku Midoriya," Toshinko said, putting a hand atop the boy's head, grinning widely when their boy blushed.

"Thank you," the officer said as she wrote the names on her clipboard. "And your other name?"

"Toshinori Yagi," they said. _Best to not mention I am also All Might_ , they thought, smiling to themself. It was already hard enough with the media hounding Toshinori's True Form outside U.A. grounds. They would have a field day if they found out All Might was fused in a Melder incident.

"All Might?" Officer Amaya asked, eyes lighting up in excitement.

Toshinko jolted with a cough of surprise, the taste of iron faintly hitting their tongue.

"I would appreciate it if you kept that to yourself," they said in a hasty whisper, gesturing nervously with both hands.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overhear. You were thinking very loudly," she tapped her temple in explanation and smiled apologetically. "Of course, I won't mention it. You deserve privacy in your retirement." She went back to writing on the clipboard for a moment before tucking it under her arm. "That's all I need from you. Though…"

"Yes?" Toshinko asked.

"Well," Officer Amaya gestured to the ambulance, "Most of the more shell shocked fused folk spend the day at the hospital just to keep them from hurting themselves accidentally, but you are incredibly stable. In high spirits, even. It's your choice if you want to go and rest until you separate. The fusion usually wears off before twenty-four hours."

"Ah, don't worry about me. I think we'll be fine until then." Toshinko said with a thumbs up.

Izuku gaped up at them.

"Are you sure?" he fidgeted, worry creasing his brow, "Shouldn't we at least go home so you can rest? You shouldn't force yourself. I mean -" he waved his hand, gesturing at all of them.

"Nonsense! I feel fine. Don't worry about it, Midoriya, my son." They pulled Izuku into a side hug, "Besides, you were so excited this morning. You wanted to show All Might that restaurant. It would be a shame to miss out on it just for this."

"Just for -?" Izuku sputtered. He stilled when Toshinko place a hand on his head.

"It's alright. Why?" Toshinko gave him a reassuring grin, "Because you're here, son."

Officer Amaya giggled, brushing back her pixie cut before righting her hat.

"Looks like you two will be fine," she said. She winked playfully at Izuku. "Take care of them. They are your mom and your teacher, right? It's not like they are different or ill, just together. Don't be a stranger."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did the pin dropped. The worried creases disappeared from Izuku's brow and his eyes widened. He whipped his head around, looking at Toshinko in a refreshed light. They smiled down at him with hands on their hips, ever patient with their boy's antics.

"Oh…" he shot his mom and mentor in one an embarrassed, apologetic smile, "R-right. So … brunch?"

* * *

To be continued.

Link for toastyhat's amazing drawing with dashes before the /post because this website is a butt:

toastyhat-.-tumblr-.-c-o-m-/post/148563776049/would-you-draw-a-fusion-between-all-might-and


	2. Upon Further Reflection

I do not own BNHA or its characters.

Mom Might fusion inspired by toastyhat's fantastic drawing on tumblr. See part one for link.

* * *

 **An Unexpected Turn: Upon Further Reflection**

The commotion in the shopping district was beginning to fade into the usual bustle of the everyday, as was the norm after villain related incidents passed. Police cars quietly pulled away, heroes signed autographs and gave short interviews before they returned to their patrols, and regular pedestrians went about their shopping having gained an interesting story to share with whomever would listen. Already, reporters and photogs were setting up cameras and audio for live shots and interviews. A Melder close call or fusion interview would make for a great soundbite. Seeing the photogs gathering b-roll put Izuku on edge and he glanced nervously at the person walking beside him.

It was strange seeing this fused person his mom and All Might had become. _Toshinko_ , he remembered. They weren't like anything Izuku had read on fusions made by Melder.

Toshinko seemed … comfortable.

Based off of what Izuku had read in released police reports and firsthand accounts online, fusions were unstable and confused, their minds in constant conflict over who they were. The identity crisis was only partially eased with counseling, including the combined names. Sure, he'd also read couples or close friends did better than complete strangers, but even then their personal accounts were jumbled and awkward. They too often required the presence of therapy dogs or simple games to keep their minds focused on something outside of their mental dissonance. Worse off were the strangers. Some of them badly hurt themselves…

Izuku furrowed his brow, his hands clenching into loose fists. That could have been his mom. That could have been All Might.

When Melder appeared around that corner, Izuku had been looking at his phone, rambling on about previous fusing incidents. He didn't even see the villain until he'd pushed between his mother and mentor in his haste to flee his pursuers. A simultaneous touch on the two of them was all the villain needed to activate his quirk. Then All Might and Inko Midoriya disappeared. Izuku remember the gut wrenching panic he felt when he saw the single person left lying on the ground where they had only just been. Fear and anxiety had made him freeze up. He was so scared they'd be hurt or would panic when they came to. Then, they hugged him and - even though it felt like he was hugging a stranger - he was so relieved.

 _They aren't a stranger though_ , Izuku reminded himself, covering his mouth and tapping his chin in thought. They were the two people in the world closest to him.

"Things are really starting to settle down," Izuku heard. He almost didn't respond until he realized Toshinko was looking at him expectantly.

 _Right, that's their voice_ , Izuku thought, embarrassed.

Toshinko seemed to notice his hesitation and shot him a lopsided smile, "I'm getting used to it too." They pointed to their throat, "I guess it sounds a bit weird -"

"N-no!" Izuku hastily shook his head, "I mean, it's different but it's not really weird?"

Toshinko laughed and ruffled Izuku's hair, "It's okay, son. I think it's weird too."

Izuku smiled bashfully - Was it strange for them to call him son? Sure they were his mom but they were also All Might … - while Toshinko laughed to themself. Their laugh was loud and barking, so much like All Might's true laugh but missing the rasping wheeze, and devolved into his mother's recognizable giggle behind their grin. It made him wonder…

"Can I -" Izuku hesitated, curiosity battling against propriety. Could he ask that kind of thing?

"Yes?" Toshinko asked, giving him a patient look.

"Can I ask what it's like? You know, in here?" Izuku asked, tapped his temple.

"Of course!" the fusion said, then they paused with a thoughtful frown. "Hmm. It's … difficult to describe …" they looked down at their hands, turning them curiously.

Izuku watched their face as they thought, but something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. A pedestrian was pointing to them while chatting with a young reporter. Izuku tensed as the reporter started jogging their way.

"Weeeee need to go in here right now! Right in here, yup!" Izuku urgently said, steering Toshinko into the closest clothing shop. He pushed them quickly toward the back of the store, with the hasty explanation: "There was a reporter."

Izuku paused at the customer service counter toward the back, frantically asking, "Is there a backdoor exit?"

The customer service worker gave him a startled, confused look, "Um… no? Just dressing rooms?"

The bell in the front jingled and Izuku flinched, "They'll do. We weren't here."

"Okay?" the worker said, watch him with growing confusion as he darted to the back dragging Toshinko behind him.

"Good thinking," Toshinko said as Izuku pushed them into a dressing room, closing the door behind him.

Izuku glanced between the slats in the door, listening for anyone approaching but only heard a small gurgling noise. What was -?

A firm hand suddenly grasped Izuku's shoulder. He turned.

Toshinko stood ridged behind him, wide eyes staring ahead and a hand pressed against their abdomen.

"Is everything okay?" Izuku asked, worry flaring in his gut, "Is it your injury? Did it get fused with you?"

Toshinko shook their head, looking down at their abdomen with a disbelieving expression.

"My stomach growled," they said so quietly Izuku almost didn't catch it. For a moment, there was only the quiet music in the store, then:

"Oh? … OH." Izuku gaped at Toshinko, a smile growing on both of their faces.

"I have a stomach…" they whispered, brushing back their wavy bangs in disbelief and trying to hide their overwhelming joy, "That shouldn't be as amazing as it is, should it?"

"No!" Izuku whispered excitedly, "That's - that's incredible!"

Toshinko let out a breathy, overwhelmed laugh, carding their fingers through their hair.

"Toshinori lived without a stomach for how many years?" They shook their head, still smiling but slowly looking more pained, "That's … a lot harder than he admits. How - why didn't he ask for more help?"

Izuku's smile faded and his brows knit in concern, watching the conflict grow on the fusion's face.

 _They talk like … like All Might is someone else._ Alarm twisted Izuku's gut, along with a sudden protective urge. He tentatively reached out, taking Toshinko's hand in his own, something his own mother would recognize, "Mom? All Might? Are you okay?"

Unfocused blue eyes found him and they gripped his hand back. Slowly but surely, they focused on his face and their breath slowed.

"We're fine," then Toshinko shook their head, "Not completely fine, but we're still figuring it out."

"How can I help?" Izuku asked. He searched their face for some clue.

There was a sudden rap at the door.

"O-occupied!" Izuku stuttered, whipping around to make sure he'd locked the door.

"Oh! Sorry dear!" said an elderly woman's voice before shuffling footsteps moved away.

Izuku released a fatigued sigh before turning his attention back to Toshinko and immediately panicked.

Toshinko clutched their chest, still staring at the door, a trail of blood dripping from thin lips. "Startled me…" they muttered.

"Y-you - Are you okay?" Izuku asked, nervously gesturing to their face.

Toshinko blinked in confusion, then wiped their mouth with the back of their hand. They stared at the smeared blood a moment; familiarity, horror, discomfort, and acceptance flashing across their face in quick succession. They looked up at Izuku, surprised certainty in their eyes.

"I'm okay." They stated, almost like they had only just realized it themself, "Toshinori is used to it, so I am used to it. And it's not as bad as it could be."

"O-oh," Izuku stuttered, not quite understanding. "Um, you've got some … there," he pointed to the side of his own mouth.

"Hmm?" Toshinko turned to check the mirror and froze. "...Oh. That's me?"

Their reflection stared back. Blue eyes somewhat shadowed under thin brows and set in a thin face, though not as thin as Toshinori's. Wild, wavy hair fanned down and out, partially pulled up into a high ponytail, like Inko's but far more unruly. They were tall, broad shouldered, and curved, wide hips to match their shoulders.

Something in Toshinko's countenance broke.

"I look like Nana…" they breathed.

* * *

They had Nana's hair and her build, if a bit haggard. It was like seeing a ghost at a glance, too similar to ignore.

 _Who is Nana?_ Asked the feminine voice - Inko, that's right. She was here too. They were her too.

As if summoned by her curiosity, memories flooded Toshinko's mind. They belonged to Toshinori and they _hurt._ His master, his predecessor, his teacher, his mentor, his _friend_. She smiled at them from the memories and her voice rang out proud and clear. _Smile Toshinori! The one who smiles is the strongest!_ And she was gone - no, worse - taken.

Toshinko shut their eyes, shaking their head gently against the memories. Now wasn't the time to revisit the past.

"I'm so sorry," she said with their mouth.

"No, you didn't know. Couldn't have known," he answered.

Nana Shimura had been gone for so long, they remembered, the pain of her loss dulled with time. An old acceptance settled in their chest and they let out a shaky sigh.

Toshinko felt a hand squeeze theirs. Izuku stood beside them, patient and eyes ever filled with understanding.

"I'm alright, son," they answered his unasked question, smiling awkwardly and patting his head, "Just adjusting to sharing some hard memories. Not used to it yet. We didn't know that was something that we could do."

The fusion returned their gaze to the mirror, slowly but surely picking out the differences. No, they decided, they only just resembled Nana at a glance. Their hair was too unruly and the wrong color; their face was the wrong shape. The more they looked, the more comfortable they became.

"So this is me," Toshinko said, placing their hands on their hips and canting their head a bit. "I think I could get used to this for a day." They smiled wide at their reflection before nodding satisfactorily. They hooked their arm around Izuku's shoulders, yanking him close, and were rewarded with a surprised squawk from their boy. "Alright, I think we've been hiding away long enough. We are getting brunch and then … Well, we'll figure it out together."

Izuku shot a small affectionate smile at Toshinko as they opened the door to the dressing room. He shook his head as they pushed him out, stopping to thank the customer service worker who only shrugged at him.

"So, do we ask for a table for two or three?" Izuku asked as they exited the clothes shop.

"Ha!" Toshinko snorted, playfully elbowing Izuku in the shoulder, "Good question."

* * *

To be continued.

Okay so they haven't got around to brunch yet. Heck, I'm starting to think I'm writing some spinoff of _The Discreet Charm of the Bourgeoisie._ Brunch next time, I promise.

Thank you for reading! It was a blast to write.

Review or message. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
